Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a truss plate for supporting a connection of two structural members and, in particular, to an ornamental truss plate having a multi-piece construction.
Description of Related Art
Many construction projects require the fabrication of a truss, for example a roof truss or a deck truss. A truss is a structure comprising one or more triangular units constructed from straight structural members connected together at joints commonly referred to as nodes or panel points. The most commonly recognized truss is a planar truss in which all the straight structural members and nodes (panel points) lie within a two dimensional plane. The connection between two structural members in a truss is typically supported by the application of a truss plate on one or both sides of the node (panel point). The truss plate bridges across the joint between the two structural members in the triangular unit, in the same plane as the planar truss lies, and is secured to both structural members. It is common for the joint between the two structural members to comprise some form of a butt joint, and thus truss plate serves to reinforce the butt joint.
FIG. 1 shows a common roof truss design including a plurality of structural members 10 arranged to form triangular units 12. The structural members 10 abut each other in the triangular units 12 at nodes 14 where joints 16 are formed. The joints 16 are reinforced by truss plates 18 attached to the sides of the structural members 10 to bridge across the joints 16. It will be noted that the truss plate 18 can have different styles depending on the configuration of the joint and the number of structural members meeting at the joint.
Truss plates are typically made of stamped galvanized steel and thus possess a utilitarian appearance driven by functional configuration. In most installations, the truss plates are hidden from view by the roofing and siding of the structure, and thus the galvanized utilitarian look of the truss plates is of no concern.
However, exposed trusses are of interest in many architectural designs, especially those designs mimicking old world craftsmanship. For example, exposed trusses are a common feature of Tudor constructions or constructions needing a vaulted or cathedral ceiling. It is also common to utilize exposed trusses in outdoor structures such as a pavilion. In these constructions, it is unacceptable for the galvanized truss plates and associated mounting hardware to be visible. It is thus typical for some form of finish carpentry to be used to conceal the truss plate from view. For example, the finish carpentry may box or case around the truss plate with wood trim pieces of a type similar to, or complementary of, the structural members.
What is needed is a truss plate that presents an aesthetically pleasing appearance suitable for use in an exposed truss construction without need for finish concealment. There would further be an advantage if such a truss plate were configurable to support selection of ornamental features.